hexxitfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydra
The Hydra can be found in a unique, cracked-open Hydra Lair in a Twilight Forest Swamp or Fire Swamp. The Hydra appears as a massive creature with two stumpy legs, supporting a wide, scaly body. Multiple serpentine necks end in heads that bear a passing resemblance to that of the Ender Dragon. The entire creature is covered in blue-green and dark blue scales. It can easily destroy placed blocks with its tail. Combat The Hydra is extremely dangerous in combat, and full Diamond, Steeleaf or Naga Scale armor is recommended. The Hydra has three main attacks. All of its attacks come with ample warning individually, but multiple heads will often attack at the same time, so players will have to react quickly. The Hydra's thick scales offer considerable protection, and many of an adventurer's attacks will deal little damage unless aimed directly into one of the Hydra's unprotected open mouths.If possible use fire resist while fighting him. As the Hydra takes damage, some of its heads will die. Unfortunately, two heads quickly grow back to replace every one lost, to a maximum of seven heads. It has 1000 health per head. Fire Breath The Hydra's signature attack, fire breath, it will inflict damage and light targets on fire. A head about to breathe fire will raise itself higher, and open its mouth to reveal small flames. Heads breathing fire can't track the target as quickly or accurately, so speed is the best way to avoid being hit by this attack. Its Fire breath can be enough to kill a player in less than a second without extremely fire resistant gear. The fire breath has a maximum range of around 20 blocks from the center of the Hydra. The Hydra seems to be protected by magic or other powers that nullify attacks from beyond the maximum range of its fire breath. Explosive Bombs Heads about to attack with bombs will raise up and emit smoke from their mouth. The Hydra spits three bombs at a time, which detonate immediately upon contact with another creature, or after a short time on the ground. The bombs are highly kinetic and will bounce if attacked. Reflecting bombs back at the Hydra is a good way to deal damage, especially if you can hit them into an open mouth. The bombs usually don't damage the surrounding terrain, but if the Hydra sees its target hiding behind a barrier, it can fire a bomb that blasts with the power of a TNT explosion.Bombs have a range of around 364 blocks from the Hydra and blast protection armor is recommended Bite Attack If tempted by a sufficiently close target, the Hydra will bite you with its powerful jaws. A head about to bite will bring its head nearby the targeted player, and open its mouth. When it does this, it will start to "drool", emitting water droplets from its mouth.Though this is a great opportunity to use swords or other close range weapons to attack the Hydra's open mouth directly, most players are instantly killed. Be sure to move before the head follows through with the lunging bite attack. Strategy Most players automatically start attacking the heads; this will only make the battle more grueling, and deadly. The best way to attack the hydra is to get under its belly, and hit it with a sword. This will easily tip the battle in your favor. Note that at certain point(s) of the battle the Hydra will regenerate health. Or if you have a rapier you can run in circles around the hydra attacking the head that stays near the ground, and just keep running around the right hand side of it, you will avoid all attacks while attacking him, and he will sometimes attack himself and deal large amounts of damage. Treasure Slaying a Hydra is highly rewarding. First off, slaying a Hydra will give the player access to the minerals found within the Hydra Lair. The Hydra drops several dozen Hydra Chops, a very powerful, extremely nourishing and saturating food item that also gives regeneration powers for a short time. Also included are several doses (seven to be exact) of the Hydra's Fiery Blood, which can be combined with Iron Ingots to make powerful weapons and armor, as well as a Hydra Trophy item which can be placed just like a head. Notes * Consuming the most expensive Golden Apple, (Enchanted Golden Apple) can make this fight much easier, as well as using fire resistance potions. * When spawning a Hydra from a spawn egg, an area roughly 30x30x30 will be turned into air, layer by layer, to make room for the Hydra, unlike other mobs that can spawn "suffocating." * The Hydra will track the player even when the player is in creative mode. *The Hydra is aggressive towards '''all '''mobs, excluding other Hydras. Bugs * Attempting to deflect these bombs with the Ender Giant Sword, Gilded Diamond Shield, or perhaps the plain Diamond Shield from Asgard Shields can crash your game. If you normally use a Gilded Diamond Shield or Ender Giant Sword, when the Hydra spits these bombs at you, try to avoid getting in contact with the bombs. Category:Enemy Category:Hostile